Such a Wonderful Sparkle
by RainingDew
Summary: Lightblade is a prince from Hoofina, and has decided to visit his father's friend from Equestria, Princess Celestia. In doing so, he meets a certain alicorn...OC x Twilight. Requested by Neo Dragon X


Hi there! So I was requested to do a oneshot for Neo Dragon X! The shipping is his OC Lightblade and Twilight Sparkle. If you liked the story and you would like to see more requested stories, send me a PM!

On with the story!

**Oneshot requested by Neo Dragon X**

Fanfare blared as a chariot landed on the path leading to the castle. The sky was clear and the air was warm yet crisp, and the birds chirped about happily as, with a screech of the wheels, the carriage stopped.

Celestia, in all her glory, trotted up the path to the vehicle, flanked by her sister Luna. Said sister looked up at the eldest, a slightly wondering look on her face.

"Sister, who is it thou speakest of? We are very intrigued to knoweth who you speaketh of."

Celestia looked back at her sibling with a kinda smile. "Prince Lightblade. He's the son of one of one of my closest friends...You remember King Storm, don't you?"

An expression of knowing passed the moon mare's face. "Ah. Well, let's greetet- greet, him." Both hurried to the end of the path, just as Prince Lightblade stepped out.

White, and a alicorn, he looked about with sea blue eyes. His golden locks- streaked with the slightest hint of rouge- fluttered around him as the wind blew gently around the group. He stood tall, almost to Celestia's height, his sharp horn coming to the top of her eyes. He spotted the princess, and he smiled gently.

"Greetings to thou, Lightblade! Welcome to Equestria!" Luna chimed, a grin on her face. He nods slightly, looking to Celestia.

"I'm sure you'll love your stay here. You father told you stories about this place, correct."

His head bobbed. "I always loved them as a colt. My favorite was the one about Discord; In speaking of current events, I hear that you have a new princess."

Luna nods. "Twilight Sparkle. So far she's taking it in stride."

"Ah. So it's another mare."

"Yes..." Celestia frowns a little. "It would've been Starswirl, but he wouldn't learn the magic of friendship to do so..."

"I see. Too bad he's not here..." Lightblade shrugs it off. "Anyway, where is the new princess? I would love to meet her."

"Princess! Princess!"

Twilight galloped down the path, a concerned look on her face. She skidded to a stop, seeing the new guest.

"Oh..." The newly crowned princess blushes, curtsying. "I-I'm Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Magic..."

Lightblade was dumb struck. Here was a mare that screamed beautiful in every way, from the way she cantered to the way she spoke, flawlessly and barely any stutters. A crimson blush overwhelmed his face, which went unnoticed by the lavender alicorn and snickered upon quietly by the ruler.

"Why don't you show Lightblade around, Twilight? I'm sure he wants a tour." Celestia remarks, her all wise smile back to replace the jovial grin.

Twilight nods, grabbing Lightblade's hoof in a straight forward manner. "Sure! I'll show you the basics, then we'll get to small little rooms, then your room. C'mon!"

She pulled him in, the male still being struck dumb by the mare.

* * *

"And that's the whole castle, plus your room. It's right next to mine, just to remind you."

He nods. He just chose to do that because this was the umpteenth time that he was just paying attention to her, not what she was saying. By now, they had reached the courtyard, the bushes in full bloom and the sun shining in the afternoon position.

"Well, that's about it." Twilight finishes, standing still. "Now, I guess you can do what you want to. "

"Would you maybe want to go on a date with me?" He blurted, and she fell silent.

The air had an oppressive weight to it as they stared at each other, one a questioning look and the other a flustered one. This lasted for a moment, before Twilight's face broke out into a smile.

"Sure. Let me go get ready, and I'll meet you here in an hour." She trots away, leaving Lightblade in shock.

"...I'm an idiot."

-later-

He wasn't sure how he was supposed to pull this off.

Yes, he had the reservations, but he knew he was going to act like he was an idiot. Not that pretty girls always made him do so...But this one was different.

In the process of the day, he had fallen in love with her. He knew it, he felt it in his heart.

He had to tell her, somehow.

Seeing the hour was almost up, he started to trot up the stairs. The way she didn't use her wings led him to believe that she didn't use them, thus he didn't fly.

Besides, she might have a dress on. Dresses were a flight trap in themselves. Atleast that's what his mother said.

The winding staircase was a trek for the alicorn. Once he finally reached the top, he was huffing air in long intakes, standing at the top with head bowed to rest a bit.

"You alright? I was wondering when you were coming."

He looked up, and immediately blushed.

She had her mane curled in ringlets, cascading down her neck and stopping about to the top of her forelegs. The front part was curled as well, her crown sitting proud and tall behind it, in front of her horn. She wore a long golden gown, and it sparkled in the sunlight from the window. It hung over her flank a bit, giving it a ball gown feel, and towards the front she wore a cream shawl over her shoulders.

"I-I look okay, right?" She stammered, looking towards the floor with a red face. "Rarity said this one would look good on me...Uh..."

"You look beautiful." He blurted for the second time, a sheepish smile on his face. "S-Suits you."

Her violet eyes looked up again, a slight spark to it. "R-Really? Good...Shall we go?"

He nodded immediately, offering his hoof. She took it, and they began the decent down the staircase.

"So, might I know the name of the restaurant?" She asks, a slight timid edge to her voice.

"La Colombe Flottant." He replied, a small smile on his face.

"'The Fluttering Dove?' Sounds great." She giggles lightly, just as they hit the bottom of the stairs.

Huh. He swore they were longer.

"Anyways, after that we can go for a walk in the garden? It was one of my favorite places to visit."

"Wonderful! The garden is wonderful at night, I'm sure you've heard somewhere among my babbling." She responds cheerily.

"You weren't babbling! Though I might have fallen asleep when you were explaining the story of the Star Swirled the Bearded wing..." A playful grin snuck onto his face as Twilight playfully hit him on the foreleg.

"I wasn't that boring!" She chortled, a grin on her face.

"Okay, maybe not that boring..." He gives, while she rolls her eyes.

"So, what direction?" She asks, as they had come to entrance of the castle.

"Well, since we have to walk...This way." He said, twisting his muzzle to the right.

"Wait, why do we have to walk? I can fly, can't you?" She questions, confused. He looks back with a sheepish grin.

"Ah, I thought you couldn't...You never used your wings..."

She stretches them out to their full length. "Yes, I can. It took about two or three months of intense training, but I learned to fly."

"Great. Let's fly there, okay?"

_Finally! We're getting somewhere!_

* * *

The night swooped over them in no time at all, and by now they had reached the Royal Gardens, a treat for whoever stayed up late enough for it. The Princess of the Night herself had tended to it, and while it accommodated sun loving plants, the majority of it was night flora. She arranged them so that it gave a jungle like atmosphere, giving both prince and princess feelings of crampedness, yet they marveled at how majestic it was.

He felt the time was nearly perfect. The mood was right, she was comfortable, he was comfortable, and now they approached a clear pond enroached with weeping willows. The warm night air lit up with flashes of yellow light as fireflies set the mood of the calm scene.

Both kneeled down on the grass, Lightblade a little reluctant, and settled down after a long day of walking. Moments turned into minutes as they watched the night sky.

"It's really beautiful tonight..." She whispered in awe, breaking the soothing silence between them.

"N-Not as beautiful as you..." He commented lightly, trying his best not to keel over in embarrassment.

Lightblade blushed furiously as the mare of his dreams leaned closer to him, their shoulders practically touching. Twilight found this unsatisfactory and curled herself into an embrace with the snow colored stallion, resting her head on his chest and sighing.

"Thank you, Lightblade, for making this night such a special one in my life..." She whispered, closing her eyes.

Lightblade's heart yelled at him to admit his feelings to the beautiful lavender Alicorn mare, but his brain was afraid that she would reject him. Lightblade gently stroked Twilight's mane as he continued to struggle with himself, eyes glazed as he finally reached a conclusion: To tell her. "Twilight... I have something to tell you..."

Purple met Cerulean, a pair tranquil while the other hesitant.

"I know that we haven't known each other for a long time...But..."

He bit his lip, unsure to continue.

Twilight merely deduced this as nerves, and a soft smile appeared on her face. "I know."

The stallion stared at her as the statement was registered in his mind. "What?"

"I share the same feelings. As in, I like you. More than I should..." Now this was the purple alicorn's turn to be nervous, looking away from his pools of ocean.

An alabaster hoof rose to turn her head back to his as he looked into her eyes tenderly for a moment. The hesitation was to check himself, to see if he was actually ready for something. She, too, used this time to decide if this was right or not.

The answer was a meeting of white and violet lips, moving in sync. The air around them sparked with the lights of the lightning bugs as the world slowly melted away from conscious mind. A rustle in the bush, unnoticed by the pair, cut through the quiet space.

A shock of blue mane, a hurt and vengeful expression wore on a tangerine face.

_Not if I can help it._

* * *

Another story done! Whoosh, I think I'm as excited as the person who requested this that this is finished! While writing this, I got a good idea for a story (On the definite to-do list.) and will be writing it later. It's something about Scoots, so watch out for it!

ALSO: The tallies are counted on my story poll! We're now gonna see what story I'm doing next. Drumroll please!

*Drum roll ensues*

AND THE WINNER IS...

COLORS OF A FAMILY! YES, this idea will be worked on along with my other story, 'My little Flutters'! There were 9 voters (Guise come on) and there was 7 voters for COAF, 4 for Mirrors and Royal Duties, and 2 for the Tangled story. Oh well, the last one was a shot in the dark.

When I'm done with COAF, another poll will be open. New stories will be on it, along with the old ones. First, though, there's one more poll up on there. I want to see how many people really want a sequel for Rainbow Blurs! Go vote on what YOU think about it!

And with that, I close this story out. Again, story plot and OC by Neo Dragon X, and he had half credit over the part where they were debating on if they should admit their feelings.

~RainbowBlurs


End file.
